


Tag Wrangler Training Work #1

by AO3_Tag_Wranglers



Category: Wrangling Training Fandom
Genre: A Fake Wrangling Challenge 2, Community: fake_training_comm, Episode: s01e04 The Episode that Doesn't Actually Exist, Episode: s01e05 Another Episode That Doesn't Exist, F/F, random training tags for fun & profit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3_Tag_Wranglers/pseuds/AO3_Tag_Wranglers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work providing a set of tags for new wranglers to practice with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Wrangler Training Work #1

This is an official tag wrangling volunteers training document, providing a set of tags for new wranglers to practice with. Please don't leave questions or feedback for wranglers here, as they will not be notified about comments.


End file.
